spaceengineersfandomcom-20200214-history
World Settings
The are the group of game options that apply to each created world separately. When creating a new "Custom World", the player is presented with these settings in order to determine how the world is generated, random events that can take place, and various other features. Most of these options can be changed when loading an existing world. Map The left side of the screen presents the options for the starting areas of the world. See Maps. Name and Description The name of the world is what will display in the Load World and Join World screens. The description will be displayed when hovering the cursor over the world's name when joining a world. Choosing a meaningful name and description can be important for attracting players to an online world or for distinguishing between several save files. Game mode The game mode determines a lot about how gameplay will function in the world. The player has two options: Creative or Survival. Creative In Creative mode, the player can place fully-constructed blocks without using resources. Inventory size is unlimited for both the player and blocks with inventories. Reactors do not consume fuel. The player does not take damage and does not consume suit energy. The following option is only available in this mode. Enable copy/paste When enabled, this allows players to copy a ship or station and paste the copy into the world. The copy can be given momentum as it is pasted into the world, drifting unpowered through space. Survival In Survival mode, the player must manage resources in order to survive and build. The player can take damage from the environment and must be mindful of its dangers. The following three options are only available when playing in this mode. Inventory size This option determines both the capacity of the player's own inventory and the capacity of blocks with inventories. There are three options to choose from: *Realistic: The player can hold up to 400 L of items. The inventory capacity of blocks is the same as listed in their respective articles on this wiki. *x3:Player and block inventories are three times their realistic size. *x10:Player and block inventories are ten times their realistic size. Assembler efficiency This option determines both the production speed of Assemblers in the world and the amount of resources they take to produce items. There are three options to choose from: *Realistic: Assemblers work at the normal speed and take the amount of resources listed on this wiki. *x3:Assemblers work at three times the normal speed and use one third the normal resources. *x10:Assemblers work at ten times the normal speed and use one tenth the normal resources. Refinery speed This option determines the production speed of Refineries in the world. There are three options to choose from: *Realistic:Refineries work at the normal speed listed on this wiki. *x3:Refineries work at three times the normal speed. *x10:Refineries work at ten times the normal speed. Welding speed This option determines the speed at which blocks are built using welding tools. There are four options: *Realistic: The normal speed setting. *x0.5: Welding reduced to half speed. *x2: Welding increased to double speed. *x5: Welding increased by a factor of five. Grinding speed This option determines the speed at which blocks are salvaged using grinding tools. There are four options: *Realistic: The normal speed setting. *x0.5: Grinding reduced to half speed. *x2: Grinding increased to double speed. *x5: Grinding increased by a factor of five. Online mode This option determines who, if anyone, can join the world while the player has it loaded. There are four options to choose from: *Offline:The game is run completely offline. The "max players" option is disabled. *Private:No one can see and join the game. *Friends:Only the host's Steam friends can see and join the game. *Public:Anyone on Steam can see and join the game. Max players This option is only enabled when not playing in offline mode. This sets the maximum number of players allowed to be in the world at once. The host can choose any number of players between 4 and 1024. Max objects This option determines how many items are allowed to float freely in space. Having extremely large number of objects floating free can slow down the game significantly. If this number is exceeded, the oldest objects (those that have been loose the longest) will be deleted from the world. The host can choose any number of objects between 16 and 1024. Environment hostility This option determines whether or not meteor strikes are enabled and how frequently they occur. See this article for more details. Asteroid amount This option determines how many asteroids are generated when the world is created. This option is disabled if the Empty World scenario is selected. Because it deals with world generation, this option cannot be changed when loading an existing world. Auto-healing If enabled, players will automatically heal damage at a slow rate. Show player names If enabled, nearby players will have their names displayed. This looks similar to a powered Beacon, except that distance to the player is not shown. Thruster damage If enabled, thrusters will deal damage to players and blocks that are behind them when they fire. Auto-save If enabled, the world will be periodically saved. Cargo ships If enabled, Pre-Built Ships will occasionally spawn at the edge of the world and drift through the sector. These ships can be captured and salvaged. Some of these ships are unarmed, but those with turrets will fire at players and ships that come close. Weapons enabled If enabled, weapons will function normally. If disabled however, attempting to fire a weapon will instead display a warning message indicating that they will not work. Category:Game mechanics